


One Mistaken Email

by CauseiminlovewithLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy ending I promise, harry and niall work in a bakery, im sorry, its starts so happy and then deep dives into angst, louis get zayn's email confused with harry's, louis' in a band with zayn and liam, mistaken emails, niall is an only child and always on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseiminlovewithLou/pseuds/CauseiminlovewithLou
Summary: Harry was insane. He had a shift at the bakery starting in less than six hours and yet here he was, quarter to midnight, driving to Greenwich Park. To meet someone he didn't know. Someone he was only in contact with due to a mistaken email. He was surely certifiably insane. Was he really doing this? A story of meet-cutes, love and heartbreak told through emails.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	One Mistaken Email

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry work I've written. Also, I wrote this at like two am as an original work, so if you notice any off names, lemme know :)

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 04/06/2020 02:19  
**Subject:** You know what’s up

  
_What’s up,_

_Plans are a go for midnight tomorrow. Wear your fucking sunglasses or I’m terminating you as best friend. Also, I borrowed your car. Also, Liam will be there too, so best behavior buddy. I know how much you two just adore each other. Sarcasm fully intended._

_  
You know who I am_

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 04/06/2020 04:45  
**Subject:** RE: You know what’s up

_**Um, hi?** _

_**I actually don’t know who you are. I also don’t think you meant to send that email to me. What’s happening midnight tomorrow? And why do you need sunglasses?** _

_**Confused,  
Harry** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 04/06/2020 16:02  
**Subject:** RE: RE: You know what’s up

  
_Shit mate_

_My bad. I meant to send that to my friend, Zayn. Apparently your emails are one number off and in my slightly drunken email writing last night I messed it up. As for what's happening tonight at midnight, that is for me to know my friend. But, if you were to show up to Greenwich Park tonight, you might find out. If you come, don’t forget your sunglasses._

_Louis_

**Harry was insane.** He had a shift at the bakery starting in less than six hours and yet here he was, quarter to midnight, driving to Greenwich Park. The park was close enough he probably could have walked, but considering it was almost midnight he decided it was probably better to drive. To meet someone he didn't know. Someone he was only in contact with due to a mistaken email. He was surely certifiably insane. He found parking close enough to walk the rest of the short distance and shook his head. Was he really doing this? With another shake of his head, he headed off for the park entrance, making sure to grab his sunglasses from the sun visor. After all, Louis had told him not to forget them.

_Louis stood in the middle_ of the open expanse of Greenwich Park, Zayn and Liam to his left. All three had sunglasses pushed up on their heads. Louis turned and looked at the other two boys, a grin splitting his face.  
"Well, boys? Are we ready for this?" he asked, sliding a duffel bag off his shoulder and letting it drop to the ground.  
"Lou, you haven't even said what we're doing yet. And why do we need sunglasses? This is gonna be just like Trafalgar Square all over again, isn't it?" Louis raised his eyebrows at the pair, placing a hand to his chest in mock disbelief.  
"Zayn, mate, I'm appalled at your lack of faith in me. This is gonna be way better than Trafalgar." At these words, a loud disagreement broke out between the three, each clamoring over the other to be heard.  
"Um, hi? I'm looking for Louis? Is that one of you?"

**Harry made his way** quickly inside the park, stopping just inside as he realized that Louis hadn't actually told him where they were meeting inside. Greenwich was big. This was a mistake. Just a really big mistake. I have to be up early. I should just turn around and go home. He thought to himself. He was just about ready to give up and head home when the sound of an argument reached his ears. Scrunching his nose, he shrugged and headed in that direction. Maybe whoever it was might know Louis. Maybe it was Louis. Presently, he came upon a group of three guys, arguing loudly with each other.  
"Um, hi? I'm looking for Louis? Is that one of you? Only the rest of the park is pretty much empty and I think the three of you are the only ones here, besides me of course. And I was told there would be three people here." _I'm rambling. Oh God. Terrible first impression, Harry. Stop talking._ He tried to make his mouth stop moving, but it continued as if it hadn't heard him. "And you're all wearing sunglasses. I was given very explicit instructions to bring sunglasses. I mean, maybe you have a perfectly valid reason to be out here otherwise. But you are wearing sunglasses. And now I think--"  
"Harry, I presume?" The one on the far left asked, cutting him off smoothly and raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded, thankful that someone had stopped his rambling. The man nodded, stepping forward, reaching out his hand.  
"I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you, Harry." Harry shook his hand and Louis turned back to the other two, pointing to the respective person as he introduced them.  
"That's Zayn and that's Liam. Boys, this is Harry. I accidentally emailed him yesterday. He's come to join us on our exciting evening!"

_Louis rocked back_ on his heels as Zayn rolled his eyes at him. He gave a big grin, flipping off his friend.  
"You still haven't said what about our evening is to be so exciting. We have to be in an early morning meeting tomorrow with the record label, Louis, and I don’t want to be falling asleep during it." Liam reminded, heaving an exasperated sigh. Louis just grinned even wider, crouching near his bag and opening it. Zayn let out a groan as the sight of aerosol cans.  
“Louis, what the hell is that?” he questioned, voice muffled as he buried his head in his hands. Louis stood back up, handing Liam a can. Liam took it reluctantly, not that Louis seemed to notice as he handed a can to Harry.  
“That, Zayn, is our new promo material. We’re spray painting our new album name all over the Park. Don’t worry. It’s spray chalk. I made sure. It’ll come off easily with some water. Like the ever present rain here in good ol’ London.” he announced, ending with an excited yell.  
Harry looked confused, so Louis clapped him on the shoulder.  
“We three,” he said, gesturing to himself and the other two, “are in a band, 3Space. We might have been drunk. We like space. There’s three of us. We figured it was a great name. We’re about to release our second album, Golden Skies. Look, management told me I could have free reign with promoting the new album. They really should have known better.” he explained, directing the last part at Zayn and Liam. Zayn thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement, grabbing a can of the spray chalk.  
“And we need the sunglasses, why?” The question came from Liam. Louis shrugged in response.  
“Thought we’d look cool.”

* * *

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 05:00  
**Subject:** you are a terrible influence

I cannot believe I let a random stranger convince me to come to Greenwich Park at midnight. I have work in half an hour and I’m exhausted. You are a terrible influence and I should never speak to you again.

_**I regret answering that email,  
Harry** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 06:48  
**Subject:** RE: you are a terrible influence

_That’s me. Terrible influence. I should have warned you about that, mate. Sorry not sorry. Buuuut, wasn’t it fun last night? I am sorry about keeping you out so late when you have to work so early, though. If it makes you feel better, I'm in a meeting that apparently had to happen at an ungodly hour and falling asleep. Liam did warn me._

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 12:52  
**Subject:** RE: RE: you are a terrible influence

  
_**I’m writing this on my break. I accept your apology. Thankfully, I get the day off tomorrow. And yes, Greenwich was pretty cool.** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 15:35  
**Subject:** theres a place downtown

_Soooo….me and the boys (Zayn and Liam...duh) are heading to this place downtown tonight around 5. Was wondering if you might wanna join us? You said you don’t work tomorrow._

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 16:20  
**Subject:** RE: theres a place downtown

  
_**Are you seriously quoting Ke$ha in the subject line? Give me the address. I’ll head over after work. You can make up for convincing me to stay out half the night by buying my drinks.** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 05/06/2020 16:21  
**Subject:** RE: RE: theres a place downtown

  
_Deal. See you at 5_

**Harry groaned as his** alarm went off, waking him from sleep. He reached a hand out, slapping at the clock to end its shrieking. Propping himself up in one arm, he glanced at the clock. 4:30. Wonderful. He should not have stayed out as late as he did last night. A quick glance around his room showed the signs of his exhausted state last night. His shirt, covered in swipes of blue and pink spray chalk, hung from the knob on his dresser where he had haphazardly thrown it towards his hamper after getting ready for bed. He grinned as he remembered the events of last night. Louis had been semi-serious for most of the spraying until about two am. Then he went crazy, spraying everyone in his sight. Harry for the most part had escaped unscathed. Liam was less lucky, his entire shirt covered in stripes of chalk paint. Swinging his legs over the bed, he headed to the bathroom, showering quickly. After getting dressed in his uniform for the bakery, he headed out towards the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea and fixing breakfast. As he ate, he scrolled through his phone, pulling up his email app and typing out a quick email. He hit send just as his alarm went off, telling him he had to go.

_Louis shifted in his seat_ , eyes drooping and hands grabbing for his cup of coffee as their record manager droned on about the upcoming album. He took a sip, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste. He hated the coffee here. They’d been in this meeting for at least an hour. Zayn was half asleep in his chair and Liam was at least attempting to pay attention, even though Louis could tell he was trying not to fall asleep. He glanced around the room and noticing nobody paying any attention to him, slipped his phone out of his pocket. His eyes ran across the screen, spotting the email notification and he clicked on it, the email app loading quickly. Thank god for good WiFi at least. He grinned at Harry’s email, typing out a quick response. The man really should have known he was a terrible influence after the chalk paint fiasco. Thankfully the meeting was over in a few minutes and the three of them headed to a cafe for some much needed coffee. Liam grumbled the entire way there, putting all of the blame squarely on Louis' head, which he accepted. After they paid for their coffee, Liam suggested they all head back to his flat where they could chill or work on some of the songs for their next album. They spent the next few hours working before Zayn announced he was done for the day and wanted to hit the club that night. Liam agreed, shuffling all their paper together before turning the TV on, selecting a game to play.  
“Do you still have that guy’s email, Lou? You wanna see if he wants to join us? He seems pretty chill.” Liam asked, looking over to Louis. He nodded, sending a quick email to him.  
“He might be at work. I don’t know if he’ll be able to make it.” he forewarned. Liam just nodded, queuing up the next round of games on the TV.

**Harry was almost done** with his shift. He would have been off at lunch, but Sarah had called out and Francine, the sweet little lady who owned the bakery, needed someone to close as she had a family emergency. Niall was out of town, Tom was on parental leave and he didn’t have anything else to do. Francine had offered him the next day off in exchange. They closed early today though, so he’d be going home at 4:30, instead of the normal 7:00. Nobody ever really came in near closing time anyway. Everyone wanted the fresh baked goods in the morning. Everything was washed and prepared for tomorrow morning. Running a hand through his hair and scanning the small dining area to make sure everything was good, he dipped into the back, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went. He had an unread email from Louis. Snorting at the subject line, he opened the email, reading quickly. He had just typed out his response and sent it when the bell rang at the front door, signalling an incoming customer. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he headed up front to help them. Just a few more minutes and he could lock up.

_Louis nearly jumped off_ the couch in excitement when he got a response to his email. Zayn and Liam exchanged a glance and a sly smirk before turning back to their friend.  
“Yeah, he’s down. He’ll meet us there.” Louis announced nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just been giddy with excitement. He refused to meet their eyes as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood. “We should probably get going, lads, yeah?” he called as he made his way to the door. The other two just exchanged another smirk and followed their bandmate out the door.

* * *

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 12/09/2020 12:54  
**Subject:** terrible just terrible

  
_We can no longer be friends. How is it in the three months we have known each other, I haven’t ever heard you tell a single joke? They are rubbish, by the way. Your jokes are just absolutely terrible. That’s it. Goodbye Hazza. We had fun._

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 12/09/2020 12:56  
**Subject:** RE: terrible just terrible

  
_**The jokes are part of my charm. You know you really love them. Admit it Louis. Out of the blue question, wanna meet up for dinner? My mate, Niall, has been nagging me about abandoning him for you guys and now wants to meet you all. I get it if it’s weird.** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 12/09/2020 12:57  
**Subject:** RE: RE: terrible just terrible

  
_Don’t tell me what I do and do not love, Harold. Yeah, the boys can meet for dinner. You want us to just meet you at the bakery? Are you off at 5 tonight?_

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 12/09/2020 13:00  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: terrible just terrible

  
_**Niall’s working the same shift as me today, so we’re both off at 5. And he’s convinced me that I should be a good friend and offer up my cooking skills to you three. You wanna just meet at my flat?** _

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 12/09/2020 13:03  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: terrible just terrible

  
_You cook and you bake. Hazza, I couldn’t find a better man if I tried. Send your address along. We’ll be round at 6ish?_

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
,strong>Date: 12/09/2020 15:45  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: terrible just terrible

  
You know I’m a catch, Lou. See you at 6.

The past three months had flown by. Harry had been accepted into their trio easily and as the months passed, they learned a lot about each other. Louis learned that he was still the oldest of their little group, Harry between Liam and Zayn. He also learned that Harry’s dream was to own his own bakery-cafe combo. It was a rare morning off for all four of them and they had made plans for a movie as Harry had to be at the bakery at noon. Currently, Louis lounged on the couch in his flat, listening to Liam and Zayn bicker in the kitchen, waiting for them to rejoin the group so the movie could be started. Harry sat on the opposite end, pressed up against the side of the couch.  
“I don’t bite, you know? Unless asked, of course.” Louis teased the younger man. Harry threw a small grin his way, easing down the couch and picking up Louis' legs before placing them on top of his own.  
“Better, Louis?” he responded in the same teasing tone. Louis nodded, unable to speak past the sudden rock in his throat.  
“OL! Tell Zayn that I am quite clearly the better joke teller!” Liam shouted as he and Zayn made their way back into the living room, carrying beer bottles and bowls of popcorn. Liam’s only reaction to Harry’s new position was to raise an eyebrow at Louis, who flipped him off with a grin. The two guys settled into their seats after passing out the treats as Harry’s eyes lit up and a smile stretched it’s way across his face.  
“I love telling jokes!” he exclaimed. Zayn nodded for him to go ahead and Harry paused, thinking of a joke.  
Oh! This one’s space related, just for you three.” he said, already starting to giggle. “How do you organize a space party?” Liam looked confused for merely a second before realization settled in and he let out a chuckle. Louis turned his body more toward the younger man. “How?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You planet.” Harry responded, dissolving into giggles that made his body shake as Zayn groaned. Louis scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed.  
“Liam, he’s worse than you are!”  
“Oi! I resemble that remark!” Liam responded, causing Harry to giggle harder as Louis grabbed the remote and started the movie with a roll of his eyes.

Harry felt the buzz of a notification as he rang up the last customer in line. The lunch rush had just ended. He headed over to Niall, who was working the coffee station as he manned the register.  
“You mind watching the front, Niall?” he asked. Niall glanced over, a grin stealing over his face.  
“Only if you’re going to email that guy you’ve been abandoning me for. My little Harry, all grown up and falling in love!” Niall responded, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulders, wailing the last part as he pretended to cry. Harry scrunched his nose up, ducking out from under Niall’s arm and flipping him off as he walked into the back. Niall’s laugh followed him into the back as he dug his phone out of his pocket, reading the email with a smile. He responded and poked his head out of the back, catching Niall’s attention.  
“Wanna maybe go for dinner with them later? After we get off? Since you’ve been missing me so much? I think you’ll really like the guys, Niall. And I may really really like Louis. So, please don’t screw this up for me.” he asked, words rushing out of his mouth. Niall threw another grin his way.  
“Hell yeah! You know I could never turn down food! And Haz, don't worry about scaring him off. If your terrible jokes haven't done it yet, I don't think anything will. ” he responded as another email notification buzzed. Harry glanced down to read it as Niall read it over his shoulder. “Why don’t you be a good friend and invite them over to your flat for dinner instead? Show off those amazing cooking skills of yours? It’s a surefire way to get Louis to fall head over heels with you. Sure made me fall in love with you. Joking, joking. You’re like my brother. Gross.”  
“Okay, okay. I will.” Harry responded, shoving Niall off of him as he typed his reply. The ringing of the bell made him glance up and seeing the large crowd enter, he shoved his phone into his pocket and headed over to the register.

Louis was shaking. He was so nervous his hands were literally shaking.  
“Mate, seriously. Calm down. It’s just Harry.” Zayn muttered as they walked up to the door, a case of beer under his arms as a gift. Liam let out a loud laugh.  
“Zayn, don't you know? That’s why he’s so nervous. Lou’s got a crush and he’s got one baaad.” he teased, knocking on the door. Zayn laughed as Louis flipped them both off, wrestling his nerves under control as the door opened, revealing not Harry.  
“Hi! I’m Niall. Haz’s best friend. Well, I say best friend, we’re really like brothers. So, you know it’s kinda funny he hasn’t introduced me to you guys yet. I mean, I guess, that could be because my family always drags me everywhere on all these crazy trips. I’m an only child so I guess it’s to be expected. We just got back from the Cayman Islands, which, yes, that is where you can find the Caiman crocodile, but also the Great Caiman lizard, also known as the blue lizard, which is an endangered species. And that’s kinda sad because the blue lizard is such a cool animal. And did you know that 7.4% of all evaluated lizards are listed as endangered species? Because that’s also---”  
“Niall! Stop talking and let them in!” Harry called from further inside. Niall just grinned and opened the door wider, allowing the three to enter into the flat. Niall twisted around them, stealing the case of beer out from Zayn’s arm. Zayn let out a protest that Niall just waved off with a smile. He directed them to the living room with instructions to have a seat as he headed into the kitchen, placing the beer in the fridge. Louis' mouth watered at the delicious smell filling the air. He looked around the living room, noting the various odds and ends that seemed to just fit Harry’s personality. A baby blue record player sat underneath a wall of various records and a multitude of baking related decor was placed around the room and on the walls. As Zayn and Liam took a seat on the couch, Louis' attention was drawn to the doorway of the kitchen, through which Harry could be seen, apron tied around his waist, towel slung over his shoulder as he bopped around to whatever music was playing through the speaker sitting on the counter. Niall spun around him, their ease in moving around the tiny kitchen together making Louis worry at his lip. Maybe he read this wrong. Liam let out a laugh and Zayn nudged his arm as the song grew louder, Louis' mouth dropping open as he recognized it.  
“You’re listening to Golden Skies?” he asked, entering the kitchen. Harry let out a surprised squeak, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he opened the oven and removed a casserole dish, setting it on the stovetop. He brought the rag down from his shoulder, wiping down the counter with it. Niall rolled his eyes and opened the cupboard, grabbing plates and setting them on the counter as he twisted to grab napkins from the drawer beside him. Louis leaned against the counter next to the stove, the warmth drawing him in.  
“Yeah. I bought it when it came out. After all, I did help with the promotions.” Harry responded, a small smile on his face. Louis grinned, nudging him with his shoulder.  
“Admit it, you bought it just so you could hear my voice.” he teased. Harry just ducked his head.  
“Oh! You should hear the way he goes on at the bakery. It’s always, ‘Niall, have you listened to this song? Niall, listen to Golden Skies with me. Niall, this one makes me wanna cry. Can’t you hear how nice Louis' voice sounds in this one?’ It’s getting a bit ridiculous, mate.” Niall called as he filed past them with plates and napkins stacked high. Harry’s cheeks burned a deep red and he swatted Niall with the rag he held. Niall let out a loud yelp and darted out of the kitchen.  
“Behave, Niall.” Harry called. Louis just let out a loud laugh.

* * *

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 25/09/2020 17:00  
Subject: be my (boy)friend?

Would you?

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 25/09/2020 17:02  
Subject: RE: be my (boy)friend?

I thought you’d never ask.

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 14:35  
Subject: Date NIGHT!!!!!

Boyfriend, tonight is date night. Make sure you’re dressed your absolute best otherwise I will leave you at home. See you when you get off babe

To:sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 22:42  
Subject: RE: Date NIGHT!!!!!

I cannot believe you left me at home. Lou, how could you? It was DATE NIGHT! That means TWO people go out for the night! DATE NIGHT! And then you left me to go partying with Zayn and Liam. ON DATE NIGHT!!!

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 22:45  
Subject: RE: RE: Date NIGHT!!!!!

Babe. It was five minutes. We weren’t really going out partying. I had to make it seem real! I was joking! It was a joke! I thought you liked jokes!! Please forgive me. Also, stop pouting on the couch and get in here. I wanna cuddle.

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 22:47  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Date NIGHT!!!!!

I forgive you I guess. Also we have phones. And live together. Why do we still email each other?

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 22:48  
Subject: RE: RE :RE: RE: Date NIGHT!!!!!

Because it’s how we met, Hazza!! Besides, gotta keep the romance alive somehow.

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 25/11/2020 22:50  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Date NIGHT!!!!!

Lou, that is the cheesiest shit ever. I love it. KEep the romance alive? I’ll show you keeping the romance alive.

Two weeks after dinner at Harry’s flat and two weeks of tension between the two of them, Louis took the plunge. They had just signed off on their third album. He was feeling good. The record meeting had ended early and he sent the email right when he knew Harry would be getting off his shift at the bakery. Less than two minutes late, the reply was waiting for him in his inbox. He read it, a grin blossoming on his face and he let out a loud yell of excitement. Liam popped his head out of the meeting room and Louis raced over to him, shoving the phone into his face.  
“He’s my BOYFRIEND!” Louis shouted. Liam just laughed, pushing the phone down and wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder.  
“I also thought you’d never ask. And now I owe Zayn AND Niall 50 pounds each. Cheers, mate.”  
“You were betting on us?” Louis asked, one hand coming to rest on his chest in faux hurt. Liam rolled his eyes, nodding.  
“Yep. On which one of you would man up and do it first.”  
“Man up? MAN UP? I’ll show you man up.” Louis grumbled, wrestling Liam down to the ground.

Harry grinned at the screen as he typed his response, shouldering his way out the door, making sure it was locked behind him. He jumped in surprise as Niall appeared behind him, grabbing at his phone.  
“Lemme see, lemme see. You know I gotta know if the man’s gonna treat you right, Haz. Also, I have money on who sent the first email, so you better not have sent the first email or I will ignore you for the rest of the month. Because if you lost me 100 pounds, I will be so mad at you.”  
“You bet on who was gonna ask the other one first? Niiiiaall!” Harry whined. Niall rolled his eyes.  
“You move slower than molasses, Haz. This was a surefire win for me. And Zayn. Liam was the only one who really thought you’d do it. Silly man.”

“Louis, you know he’s gonna get so mad, right? We’ve been in the studio for most of the week working on Space Whales and now you’re gonna pretend the three of us are going out partying?” Zayn warned as Louis finished the short note on the noteboard by the front door. Louis just grinned, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he capped the marker and placed it back in its spot.  
“Trust me. It’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re actually going out. We just have to make him believe we are. Besides, this is just some payback for the time he made me think that Ed Sheeran AND Shawn Mendes both wanted to feature on Space Whales.” Liam rolled his eyes.  
“If he kicks you out tonight, you’re not crashing on my couch.”

Harry got home later than usual. Like, three hours later than usual. First there were customers still in the bakery at 7:30 and while he would have liked to boot them out, Francine was always content to let them finish their meal and coffee and had made it a somewhat rule. Then, right as he was about to leave, his car wouldn’t start. He had to wait for Niall to turn back around and give him a jump. Then a crash on the motorway on the way home. He was ready to just spend a couple hours with Louis for Date Night. Date Night was well on its way to becoming a monthly thing. He locked the car up and headed up to his flat that he now shared with Louis. He reached to open the door just as it opened in front of him, revealing Louis, Zayn, and Liam on their way out. He blinked at the sudden closeness.  
“Oh! Hey babe. You look tired. I wasn’t sure when you were getting home so the boys and I made reservations at the Umbrella to celebrate the new single. We’re just about to head out. I left you a note.” Louis said, gesturing to the board. Harry just stood there, slightly in shock before nodding, brushing past the trio.  
“Sure love. I’ll see you when you get home, okay?” he responded, “Have a good time guys.”  
Louis just watched as he made his way into the flat, shutting the door behind him. He turned to Zayn and Liam, eyes wide.  
“I think I made a mistake. Shit, you guuyss. I made a big mistake. He’s gonna hate me now. I cancelled date night. Date Night.” He freaked for a couple minutes more before his bandmates just rolled their eyes, shoving him back toward the door.  
“Go apologize, you idiot.” Zayn instructed before they turned and headed off. Louis gulped before opening the door and heading back inside the flat. He spotted Harry on the living room couch, a plate of leftovers on his lap and a movie on the TV. At the sound of the door opening, he glanced up and realizing it was Louis, rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie.  
“I’m not talking to you.” he stated. Louis nodded, moving to the bedroom.  
“I still love you!” he called out towards the living room. Silence answered him, but his phone lit up with a notification and he unlocked it to open the email. He read through it and realized Harry had taken the prank a little more seriously that he had meant for him to. He quickly typed his response, sending it through the internet. Harry’s reply came a few minutes later. He poked his tongue through his teeth as he sent his response back. He could hear Harry grumble as he read the email and couldn’t help but laugh as he came through the door.  
“You want to keep the romance alive, love?” Louis just laughed as Harry advanced towards him, knowing his boyfriend had forgiven him for his silly--albeit stupid--prank.

* * *

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date 28/11/2020 15:27  
Subject: groceries????

Babe, we’re out of milk. Please pick some up on your way home. Also, I’ll be home late. The boys and I are working in the studio today. Love you

Harry glanced down at his phone as it buzzed with a notification. He opened the email from Louis, reading it quickly in between customers. His heart dropped as he read that Louis would be late home again. For the third night in a row. He loved his boyfriend and he loved that he cared so much about his music. He just wished Louis would show a little bit more of that care towards him. Shaking his head to clear his now dark thoughts, he moved onto the next customer, greeting them with a smile. Maybe he’d bring Louis some cinnamon rolls home for breakfast in the morning. They needed milk anyway.

Louis sent the message off and then headed back into the studio where Zayn and Liam waited. They were hard at work, writing songs for their upcoming fourth album. Some days it felt like everything was in fast forward. With their second tour coming and fourth album releasing soon, it felt like he had no time for the things that mattered most. But, the music industry never stopped, and therefore 3Space never stopped either. Some days, he wished he could press pause on the whole thing.

* * *

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date 21/12/2020 02:15  
Subject: its my birthday

Babe, babe, babe. My birthday is in two days. You still haven’t bought my birthday present.

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 21/12/2020 05:15  
Subject: RE: its my birthday

Lou, love, you sent that email at 2 in the morning. Maybe you should get some sleep instead of worrying whether or not I bought you a birthday present. (I did. It’s hidden at Niall’s) I’m pulling a double at the bakery today, Sarah called out. Love you

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 21/12/2020 10:58  
Subject: RE: RE: its my birthday

Niall’s got it?? Harold, we’re never getting that back. His flat is a mess. A double? Fine. Zayn and Liam wanted to hit the studio today anyway. See you tomorrow morning. I want pancakes.

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 21/12/2020 10:59  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: its my birthday

Chocolate chip pancakes

December came dreary and cold. A month since they had started work on BEyond US and their tour was starting in a week and lasting the whole month of January and half into February. They had been hard at work, minds working overtime as they prepared for the tour, which is probably why it was two am and Louis couldn’t sleep. He’d tossed and turned all night, while Harry slept peacefully beside him. So, he picked his phone off the nightstand, composing a new email. As it sent, Harry rolled over, hooking an arm over his waist.  
“Why’re you up so early?” came the sleepy question. Louis just rolled over, snuggling into the warmth of his boyfriend, delighting in the smell of pure Harry.  
“Nothing, babe. It’s nothing.”

When Harry opened his eyes to the shrill ringing of his alarm, Louis was fast asleep, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other on his stomach. Smile settling over his face, he reached out, turned the alarm off and began to get ready for the day. Although he didn’t have to be at the bakery until noon today, he still was up early every morning, much to Louis' dismay. As he fixed breakfast for himself, he opened his email, reading the latest from Louis. Fondly rolling his eyes, he typed out his response. He had bought Louis' present two weeks ago and after realizing that hiding it at their flat would result in Louis finding it, he had taken it over to Niall’s flat. Niall was currently on another family vacation, this time to Los Angeles. He had messaged Harry yesterday morning talking about how his parents had taken him to the Museum of Death, a museum about serial killers apparently. Harry had questioned why someone would want to visit a serial killer museum. Niall had shrugged and laughed it off, heading to lunch. He sat down for breakfast, knowing Louis wouldn’t be up for another couple hours and fully prepared for the fact he would have to make another breakfast. As he finished his cup of tea, his phone rang, Francine’s name flashing across the screen. Eyes closing, he answered it, listening to Francine explain that Sarah had called out another shift, Tom messed up his knee last week and Francine’s daughter was on the way to the hospital to deliver a baby and she really needed him to work both shifts today. He agreed reluctantly, hearing the frustration and slight panic in her voice before ending the call. He added a few sentences to his email and sent it off, grabbing his uniform from the dryer as he left.

Louis woke to a silent flat. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was only half past 8 and Harry should definitely still be home. He slid out of bed, shivering slightly as his feet hit the cold wood. He made his way out to the living room, noting the lights in the kitchen were off, dishes drying on the counter. Stopping back in the bedroom to grab his phone, he popped some bread into the toaster and turned the kettle on for his cup of tea. He scrolled through his various social medias before opening up the email from Harry. Huh. Niall’s house. That would be why he couldn't find it in any of Harry’s normal hiding spots. And a double. Of course. He sent a quick text to the 3Space group chat, seeing if they wanted to get together to work on the album and prep for tour before sending a reply to Harry’s email.

* * *

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 02/03/2021 08:15  
Subject: i love you

Sarah called out sick. Francine asked me to work her shift before I left for work this morning. Sorry love. I know we had plans today. And I’ve got two doubles next week. Tom quit out of the blue yesterday and Fran’s got no coverage for his shifts cause Niall's off--again.

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 02/03/2021 11:03  
Subject: RE: i love you

Sometimes I feel like those bakery walls see you more than I do. It’s fine, babe. The boys wanted to work out the kinks in our latest song anyway. See you when you get off.

Sarah called the bakery at eight that morning. She coughed into the phone a bunch and Harry had no choice but to let her call out. After calling Niall and Francine to double check they had no one else available, he realized he’d be pulling another double. Wonderful. And while he was on the phone with Francine, she reminded him that Tom’s shifts for next week needed to be covered as well seeing as Niall would be out of town--again-- and Sarah would be taking an extended break. Double wonderful. He loved Niall like a brother, but the man was 23. Why was it his family still felt the need to drag him everywhere? Francine was his grandmother, which explained her reluctance to fire the man, but still. He also loved this bakery, but damn if it wasn’t taking a toll on him and his relationship with Louis. Resigning himself to not seeing his boyfriend until the next morning, he sent a quick email to Louis, realizing too late that they had had plans for later that day. Curse Sarah to the ends of the earth.

Louis woke again to an empty flat. He was at least expecting it this morning, knowing Harry had the morning shift at the bakery. They had planned to take the afternoon and go out for the day. Harry would be off at noon and the boys hadn't planned to do any recording today. The plan was to pack a picnic lunch and eat in Greenwich Park. A quick read of the email from Harry had his heart dropping. Looks like plans were cancelled. Again. No ‘love you’ at the end. Without putting too much thought into his reply, he sent off the first thing that came into his head. He missed his boyfriend. He missed seeing him throughout the week or curling up next to him for a movie. He missed waking up to Harry’s crazy morning hair, missed the sleepy smiles he would give when he had just woken up. The smell of breakfast in the air and the whistle of the kettle. He shook his head, clearing it of long forgotten moments and shot a quick text off to the group chat, saying he’d be at the studio if anyone wanted to join him in working on BEyond US. Liam sent a reply asking if everything was alright. He ignored it and headed straight for the studio. He’d see Harry tomorrow. Maybe.

* * *

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 15/04/2021 03:28  
Subject: fuck its late

I can’t keep this up anymore, Harry. You’re always at the bakery. I’m always in the studio. We never see each other anymore, Harry. I can’t live like this anymore. We’re not boyfriends anymore. We’re flatmates who sleep together. Sometimes. Most mornings I wake up and you’re not even in the bed. You’re normally fast asleep by the time I get home. We can’t go on like this. I love you Harry. I’m so fucking sorry.

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 15/04/2021 04:30  
Subject: RE: fuck its late

Lou? What the fuck do you mean you can’t do this anymore? Louis, where are you? Tell me you don’t mean what I think I mean. Please. I don’t want to lose you. I’ll start taking less shifts at the bakery. Answer this ASAP. Louis, please.

Louis blearily glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 3:30. Fuck. Ever since 3Space had gotten back from tour in the middle of February, it’s like he and Harry had been slowly drifting apart. Harry started picking up more shifts at the bakery, filling in for Sarah, who had finally just left one day, and Tom and anyone else that couldn’t be bothered to show up for their shifts. Mind churning, he threw the covers off, slipping out of bed. He paused as Harry shifted, hand reaching for the now empty space next to him before settling again. Louis grabbed his duffel from the bottom of the closet, throwing some clothes into it. He picked up Harry’s favorite sweatshirt from the floor by the end of the bed, holding it close, breathing in the scent of Harry before throwing it into his duffle with the rest of his clothes. Carefully, he packed up his laptop too, knowing there were new songs on there for the band. He shouldered the bag and made his way out into the living room, pausing to glance at the pictures that adorned the walls. Moments of them frozen in time, when they were happy. When they were partners, boyfriends, lovers, not just people who saw each other in passing. He shut his eyes, forcing himself to move on. He set the bag down by the table, sinking heavily into the seat as he swiped his thumb across his phone, the lock screen picture causing his eyes to well suddenly with tears. The picture had been taken shortly after the release of Space Whales, their third album. All of the band had been exhausted and Louis had collapsed with Harry on their couch, their limbs entwined and sleep softening their features. They looked so peaceful. He’s pretty sure it was Zayn who took the photo, considering Liam was pretty much dead on his feet and Niall was off on another family adventure. Just another reminder of yet another relationship that had failed. Angrily, he swiped off the lock screen, unlocking it with a quick press of his fingers. He opened up a new email and just started typing. Everything he had bottled up for the past four months just came pouring out. He sent the email as soon as he finished it, grabbing his bag up off the floor and pausing at the whiteboard by the front door. He picked up the dry erase marker, scrawling a final I love you on the board before walking out the door. The sound of it shutting behind him echoed in his mind for days.

Harry awoke to the sound of the door shutting. He shifted, rolling onto his side and reaching toward Louis only to be met by an empty bed. Sitting up in a panic, he found Louis' dresser drawers open, half of them devoid of clothing. He almost fell out of bed in his haste to get out of the room. To just check the rest of the flat. He raced into the living room, eyes brushing past the empty couch and into the dining room, falling on the single chair pulled out at the table. The kitchen was also empty. He fell to his knees in front of the couch, hands grasping his head as sobs ripped through his body. Gasping for breath, trying desperately to calm himself, he headed back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone off the charger, causing the screen to light up. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed an email notification. He clicked on it, watching as the email opened up. As he read through it, the tears came back full force, sobs catching in his throat as he sank to the floor, back against the bed. He cradled the phone to his chest, tears spilling from his eyes. As the tears dried, the cold burn of anger set in. How dare he leave like this. How dare he disappear into the night like some phantom traveler. With fire blazing in his eyes, Harry opened the email again, fingers jabbing at the reply button. As he wrote though, he could feel the anger slipping away, regret taking its place. He understood where Louis was coming from. He knew they were falling apart. He did nothing to try and stop it. This was as much his fault as it was Louis'. And now there was nothing he could do to fix it. Louis was gone.

* * *

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 24/05/2021 03:48  
Subject: i miss you

I can’t sleeep. I’ve probabably had one too many ton ight. I tried to outdrink Niall. He’s staying t he night to maake s ur e i dont die of alcolohol I miss you so much. I saw Zayn the other dayHe says you’re doi ng okay. How can you be okay? Did we mean anyth ing to you did I mean anythin g? I miss you. Its 3 a m and I’m alone in our bed. It’s b een 1 mo nt h and 10 days and I’m alo ne and I miss you. I love you.

Niall was stuck in Guatemala, unable to get back and offer up moral support. Harry called in sick to work for the first time in three years, and Francine’s daughter, Amelia, had agreed to take some shifts while Francine trained the girls she had recently hired. With Niall not there to distract him, Harry slowly slipped into a pattern. Wake up, eat, put on an album, sit on the couch until dinner, wind up back on the couch until he fell asleep. Rinse and repeat. When Niall came back a week later, Harry took a leave of absence that Francine readily agreed to, and he went completely radio silent. Zayn and Liam had tried to reach him, but he simply turned his phone off after the third day. He assumed that they had texted Niall when he wouldn't answer his phone after two weeks, which would explain why Niall had barged through his door after work one day. The same door that Louis had walked out of.  
“I should’ve taken your key away.” Harry muttered under a pile of blankets and Louis' too small hoodies. Niall merely opened the blinds and turned off the record player, lifting the needle off the vinyl currently spinning. He turned back to the man currently shielding his eyes on the couch.  
“Was it a toss up between Golden Skies and Space Whales? Or have you just been listening to them both on repeat for the last four weeks? Have you even moved from the couch? Because, god, Haz, you stink.” he said. Harry just groaned, rolling onto his side and burying his face into the couch, one of Louis' hoodies pressed to his face as he searched for the lingering smell of Louis.  
“Just leave me alone, Niall. I don’t wanna do this. Leave me alone. Just go away.” he groaned, voice muffled by the couch and the hoodie. Niall rolled his eyes, pulling the blankets off and Harry up. He marched him to his room, Harry putting up a fight the closer they got to the door.  
“No, I can’t. Niall, there’s too much of him in there. I can’t face it.” he begged. Niall faltered slightly but continued on, marching him into the ensuite bathroom, throwing the shower curtain back and turning the water on. He turned back towards Harry and pointed to the spray of water.  
“Either get in or I’ll make you. I love you, Haz and I know you’re heartbroken. But that is no excuse for this. Now, I’m going out to the store and bringing back a bunch of alcohol. We are going to get you smashed out of your mind, we’re going to put the records back on the wall and we're gonna eat a bunch of junk food.”

Louis was in the studio when the notification came through on his phone. He had holed himself up in Zayn’s spare room for the first few weeks, only venturing out to head to the studio, working his emotions out through the music. His heart clenched as Harry’s email address appeared on screen. With shaking hands, he opened the email up. His vision clouded over as he read through the email. He let out a wet laugh at the opening lines. Memories of a drunk Harry flooded his mind, making his heart hurt even more. Tears fell as Harry asked if they had meant anything--if he had meant anything. Too much, Harry. You meant too much. I couldn’t let your light dull in the shadow of mine. The final three words sent a dagger through his heart. I love you too, Harry. I promise.

* * *

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 04/06/2021 00:01  
Subject: you know whats up

It’s been a year since we met. I still love you.

The clock read 11:56 as Harry tossed and turned on the bed. Four minutes and it would be a year since he had met Louis. God, he missed him. He missed him so much it ached deep in his bones. Niall had taken to sleeping on his couch especially in the week leading up to that day. It had been almost two months since Louis had left. He was slowly learning to breathe on his own. There were still days when he would walk into the flat and call out, expecting to hear a response. There were days when he couldn’t breathe because thoughts of Louis pressed in on him until all he could see were the memories that surrounded him in their flat. On those days Niall found him curled on the couch, hands clenched around a hoodie and the record player crackling away in the dark. He chanced another glance at the clock. 11:57. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his phone on his way out, passing by Niall’s snoring form on the couch. He made a cup of tea as quiet as he could, but still jumped in surprise when he turned and Niall was waiting quietly in the doorway. Niall gestured to the cup of tea in his hand.  
“At least it’s better than alcohol, yeah?” he said softly, giving a small grin. Harry snorted, checking the time on his phone. 12:01. Fuck. He slammed his mug down hard enough for the ceramic to clink dangerously against the countertop, threatening wordlessly to break. Niall watched him concerned as he slid his finger across the screen, unlocking it and pulling up the email icon. He typed an email quickly, fingers sliding across the screen rapidly. Seconds later, the email was sent and he was leaning against the countertop, hand pressed to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.  
“Haz, mate. Deep breath.” Niall cautioned, handing his mug to him gently.

Louis woke to the sound of his email notification going off. He had just barely gotten to sleep, thoughts of what used to be running through his mind as he lay alone in Zayn’s guest bedroom. He missed Harry’s warmth beside him, missed the smell that was a combination of Harry’s peppermint body wash--even in the middle of summer-- and something that was just purely Harry. The incessant buzzing of his phone shook him out of his thoughts and he pulled his phone off the table beside him. He groggily unlocked it with a clumsy swipe of fingers, pulling the email up. Harry’s email flashed on the screen, sending up a whirlwind of emotions in his chest. He read the two sentences over and over again, the words bouncing around in his head. I still love you. I still love you. WIth a silent sob, he tore himself from the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself as he headed out to the kitchen. He filled the kettle and set it to boil. He made his cup and took a sip before spitting it straight into the sink. Fuck. He had made it just like Harry took his tea.  
“Not the ‘no sugar, just a drop of milk’ you were expecting?” came Zayn’s voice from behind him. He whirled around, tea sloshing out the side of his cup as he dropped the blanket.  
“Fuck, Zayn. You can’t do that to me.” he hissed. Zayn just stared at him, an unimpressed look on his face.  
“You can try to force yourself to believe it, but everyone else can see it’s not true. Why don’t you just go back to him, Lou? Admit you made a mistake. Admit you were both in the wrong. You’re only hurting the both of you keeping yourselves apart.” Zayn said. Louis flipped him off, cradling his cup of tea to his chest with one hand and gathering the blanket off the ground with the other. He headed back to the bedroom.  
“Good night, Zayn.”

* * *

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 17/08/2021 03:35  
Subject: giuerhodnkl

I'm drunk outta my mind, Harry. Zayn got me drunk. I miisdf uou, Haz. HaaazZA, my HArruy. I lvoe you too. I miss ytoiu so mucxhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Harry, this is Liam. He fell asleep at his computer. Just give him time, yeah?

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 17/08/2021 05:46  
Subject: RE: giuerhodnkl

I love you too

To: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
From: sillystring91@gmail.com  
Date: 18/08/2021 13:04  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: giuerhondkl

My head is fucking pounding. I swear Zayn got me smashed on purpose. He and Liam probably conspired with one another. But, I meant everything. I miss you, Harry. I hate the way I left. I hate the way I let things get. God, Harry, I love you so much. And you’re probably at work right now and I think I’m still a little drunk. I’m sorry. I love you.

To: sillystring91@gmail.com  
From: manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
Date: 18/08/2021 13:05  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: giuerhondkl

I’m not. At work, that is. Francine let me have the day. Come home, Louis. Let’s talk. Just come back home. I love you.

_Louis had one hand wrapped_ around a red plastic cup and the other wrapped around his phone. Zayn and Liam had thrown a party, trying to get him out of the funk he had settled into over the past two months. He wasn’t even sure what time it was. The party had started at 11. It had maybe just gone 1? Zayn kept his cup filled throughout the night, but he just wanted to escape the noise. Stumbling, he slipped into Zayn’s guest room. By this point he should really just call it mine he mused, taking another long sip from his cup. He shut the door and slid down til he hit the floor, finishing the little bit of drink left in his cup and tossing it to the side. Setting his phone down beside him, he dragged his knees up until they hit his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on top. Slowly, he let his eyes drift shut, waking abruptly to the sound of the front door opening and shutting multiple times as people finally left the party. He slid his phone closer, the time reading closer to 3:15 now. As he went to unlock it, it died in his hands, the little screen going black, the light growing dim. He shrugged it off, stretching across the floor for his charger and connecting his phone before tossing it onto the bed. Still drunk, he made his way to the small desk Zayn kept in the corner of the guest room. Sliding the various pages filled with lyrics and notes and chord changes into messy piles and off the desk, he pulled his laptop out of his black duffel bag and set it gently on the desk. He hadn’t touched it since the night he had left. The night he had run away because he was scared of the person he was becoming. The night he broke two hearts. Opening the laptop, he booted it up, connecting the charger to ensure it didn’t die. The screensaver made his breath catch as he stared at a picture of Harry. It was a photo of Harry that had completely caught him by surprise. Harry had been in the middle of baking Louis' birthday cake and Louis had started a food fight. The apron that he was wearing was coated in flour, as was his hair. Even still, he had the biggest grin on his face as he reached toward the camera, aiming for Louis behind it. With a small smile, he unlocked the computer. The first thing that popped up were the lyrics to a song he had been working on in the weeks before he had walked away, sitting neatly in a doc. The cursor blinked up at him, almost taunting him. He stared at the lyrics long enough to make them go blurry before he shifted his gaze. He opened up his email account, composing a new one. His head felt fuzzy, but the emotions that welled up inside threatened to break the dam. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut and his head lolled to the side, hand still on the keyboard.

**Harry felt the buzz** of a notification as he rang up the next customer in line. Catching Niall’s eye, he gestured toward the back with a question in his eyes. Niall nodded, shooing him toward the back as he took over the register. He felt Niall’s reassuring hand gently squeeze his shoulder before he stepped into the back as Danni, one the new girls, continued making coffee. Harry slipped his phone out of his pocket, scrolling over to the new email. He stared at the words, trying to hold back his tears. He barely acknowledged Liam’s message at the end as he typed his response and sent it without a second thought. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he headed back out to the front, taking back the register from Niall and smiling brightly at the next customer. He ignored the heavy weight of Niall’s eyes on his back, instead focusing on ringing up customers to get them through the early morning rush.

_Louis woke up in his bed_ , head pounding. He had slept most of yesterday away, barely remembering the party or anything that had happened. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as he glanced around the room. His phone was on the side table and his computer was on the desk. Blinking back the nausea that threatened to overtake him, the memories rushed back, of his phone dying, seeing the picture of Harry, emailing him. Rolling closer to the table, he grabbed his phone, hands shaking as he tried to unlock the phone. Scooting into a sitting position, he read the email response and hit his head against the headboard. He let out a groan as his eyes swam and his head beat like a drum. Clicking to reply, he started a response, still slightly drunk and still very much desperately in love. The response came through a minute later and he was off the bed in a flash, stumbling only slightly in his haste to get out the door. He threw a mismatch of clothes on, fingers running through his hair, trying to tame it. He threw open the bedroom door, almost running into Zayn, who started at the close contact.,br> “Car keys.” he panted. Zayn looked confused and Louis tried not to growl in frustration. “Where are your fucking car keys, Zayn? I need to go home.” Zayn pointed to the shelf by the door and Louis was out the door.

**Harry had tried going** into work, but either Niall had told Francine or Francine could see it on his face. She had sent him right back out the door, promising that the new girls would be able to take care of it. He begrudgingly agreed, heading back to the flat and making lunch. When the email notification came in, his heart almost stopped. Yet there it was, an innocent email address looking up at him from the screen. He read it, nearly crying over the words on the screen and wasting no time at all in responding. When no response came, as he somewhat expected, he threw the phone on the couch, heading into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Thirty minutes later, the sound of a key in the lock had him turning to look at the door. Niall was working, he knew that for sure. As the door opened, he held his hopes down, wishing for it to be who he wanted it to be. The door opened fully and there stood Louis, his shirt inside out and socks mismatched, but he was there. He was there. Harry grasped the counter top, his mug of tea dropping into the sink and shattering. And then Louis looked up and their eyes met and he couldn’t contain the broken sound that escaped his lips.

_Louis raced through town_ , making the 45 minute drive between Zayn’s flat and his in under thirty. He reached for the spare key under the doormat, knowing that it would still be there because Harry was nothing if not a creature of routine and unlocked the door. He stopped frozen in the hallway, eyes falling upon the whiteboard that still had his final message scrawled on it. The ink was fresh, like someone had traced over it recently. _He kept it. I broke his heart and he kept it. I love him, I love him._ The sound of shattering ceramic drew him out of his thoughts and toward the kitchen. Their eyes met and it was like the world turned in slow motion. Harry let out a sob and suddenly things were moving in fast forward. Before he knew it, he was in front of Harry as they slowly sank to the floor together, bodies entwined so closely together.  
“I’m home, babe. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you. I love you so much, Harry. So much. I’m never gonna leave again, I promise. Never again.” he whispered, kissing the top of Harry’s head, whispering the words he had longed to shout for so long. Harry merely clung to him, like he was afraid if he let go, Louis would disappear.

**Harry sank to the floor** with Louis pressed to him. He couldn’t hold him tight enough as Louis pressed a multitude of kisses to his hair, whispering apologies and promises to him. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and pulled away from Louis, sliding across the floor to create some distance between them. Louis' lips twisted into a frown, but he made no move to follow him. Harry was thankful for that because he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist the urge to kiss him otherwise.  
“We need to talk.” he said, voice rough. Louis made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat and they both stood, staring awkwardly at each other. “Want a cuppa?”  
“Please.” Louis responded. Harry nodded and he turned, filling the kettle with water and turning it on. When he turned back, his body went tense and his breath caught in his throat at Louis' closeness. Louis immediately backed away, hands flying up by his shoulders.  
“I was just gonna clean up the sink. I’m sorry.” he rushed out. Harry nodded again, moving over to the cupboard where the mugs were, grabbing their favorites without a second thought. As the kettle went off, Louis moved toward the sink again, picking out the large pieces of ceramic and collecting the smaller ones with a damp rag. Harry made the tea almost in a daze, mindlessly going through the motions of fixing each cup of tea according to the person drinking it. He handed Louis his cup, the patterned ceramic leaving his hand tingling with warmth. He sipped out of his, the black mug slowly turning into a galaxy, the heat grounding him as he thought of where to begin. But, Louis was too quick for him, suggesting quietly they moved to the living room. He nodded and they moved to the next room, Harry claiming the armchair in the corner as Louis settled on the couch. They sat in awkward silence, both focused on the tea in front of them, before Harry worked up the nerve to say something.  
“Why? Why just leave? Was it me?” he asked, voice catching in his throat. Louis' head shot up, his eyes meeting Harry’s as he shrugged, a quick shake of his head.  
“Not entirely. I was becoming someone I didn’t like, someone who was putting their career in front of their life and I couldn’t do that to you. But, you weren’t exactly much better. Always taking extra shifts at the bakery, working overtime because Francine couldn’t decide to just hire more people or to stop letting Niall keep going on vacations. Or Sarah would call out or whatever the hell it was Tom did half the time. And fuck, Harry, I was missing you. I was losing you and you didn’t seem to care enough to try so I just gave up. I gave up on us. And that was shitty of me to do, and both Zayn and Liam tried to get me to see it, but I didn’t want to. I just wanted to believe that we would be better if we weren’t together.” Louis' voice filled the quiet room. Harry just stared at him before he set his mug down on the end table, leaning forward and stabbing a finger in Louis' direction.  
“Don’t you dare blame Francine or Niall for this. Yes, maybe he could have gone on less trips and maybe Francine could have hired more people sooner. And maybe I could’ve cut down on how many hours I worked! That’s on me, not them. But I only kept taking shifts and taking overtime because I didn’t want to come home to an empty flat! Because I was losing you to the studio and to 3Space and I couldn’t stand to be in the home we built together by myself anymore. And you weren’t fighting for us! And if you weren’t fighting, I thought that maybe you didn’t want to be with me anymore. Every time I came home to a silent flat, or every time I got an email or a text saying you’d be home late, I could feel you slipping further away. But I knew how much you loved your music and doing what was your passion so I couldn’t bring myself to force you to slow down or take time for us. I couldn’t force you to give up your career for me! I’m just me. Why should I get to have a say in your life?”  
“Harry, you’re my boyfriend--were my boyfriend. The label doesn’t matter because of course you had a say in my life and will always have a say in my life. You are the one thing in life that matters most to me. Forget my music career. I’d be just as happy doing open mics in your bakery-cafe as I would be churning out new albums and tours. Shit, I’m so in love with you Harry, I’d give up everything for you. I just want us to be happy. And I know I’ve screwed up--”  
“We’ve screwed up.” Harry interjected. Louis fondly rolled his eyes  
“Okay. We’ve screwed up, but I want us back, Harry. I want my boyfriend back. I want the man I fell in love with, the man I’m still in love with, back.” Louis said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Harry shook his head, eyes wet with tears.  
“You shouldn’t have to give up your career to make me happy, Louis and I don’t want you to. We can move forward. We can figure this out, together. Like it should have been from the start.”  
“I want to try this again. And I want to have a life with you, a future with you. I won’t give up this time. I’m fighting for us.” Louis promised. With those words, Harry surged from his seat, knocking Louis back into the couch as he kissed him, Louis' hands coming to rest on his waist, holding him tight.  
“I’m fighting for us too.” he whispered, breaking the kiss and leaning back to look Louis in the eyes. Louis nodded solemnly, tightening his grip in a silent promise to never let go again.

* * *

**To:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**From:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**Date:** 03/06/2022 17:00  
**Subject:** i dont want you as my boyfriend anymore

_Marry me?_

**To:** sillystring91@gmail.com  
**From:** manchesterutd2@gmail.com  
**Date:** 03/06/2022 17:01  
**Subject:** RE: i dont want you as my boyfriend anymore

_**Yes.** _

**Harry was insane.** He had a shift at the bakery to run in less than six hours and here he was, quarter to midnight, driving to Greenwich Park. Parking quickly, he exited the car, straightening his outfit and grabbing his sunglasses from the sun visor. After all, Louis had told him not to forget them. He rushed through the entrance to Greenwich Park, checking the time on his phone. Ten minutes. He had plenty of time to make it. As he neared the spot that had changed his life two years ago, fairy lights hung from the trees and lit candles created an aisle. At the end of it, Zayn, Liam and Niall waited patiently for him to arrive. And in the middle, Niall on his far right, Zayn and Liam on his left stood Louis, a big grin on his face.

_Louis stood in the middle_ of the open expanse of Greenwich Park, Zayn and Liam on his left. All three had sunglasses pushed up on their head. At the sound of rushing footsteps, he turned and looked at the other three guys, Niall now joining them and a clergyman standing in front, a grin splitting his face. “Well, boys? Are we ready to do this?” he asked. They all nodded.  
“One quick question,” Liam asked, “We need the sunglasses, why?” Louis shrugged in response as Harry made his way to their little group, just as the alarm went off signalling midnight, the start of June 4. The beginning of the rest of their lives.  
“Thought we’d look cool.” Harry replied with a grin.


End file.
